


Fluff

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Gen, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: “When are you going to stop worrying about me?”He doesn’t look up, “When you stop being so cute.”





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).

> This is based off the prompt: “Stop being so cute.”

Tony must’ve fixed Peter’s blankets ten times. His hands won’t still. It’s only a few cracked ribs and a broken arm, but he’s enforcing the doctor’s recommendation of bed rest. Peter frowns. 

“Dude. I’m totally comfortable. You can chill,” 

Tony freezes, like he didn’t expect to be caught fluffing Peter’s pillows. 

“Right. Sorry.” He holds up his hands in surrender. 

He settles back into the chair beside the bed. He actives his glasses and bounces his leg. He taps an irregular rhythm into the floor. 

“Mr. Stark, you okay?” 

He nods, not looking away from his screen, “Just peachy Peter Parker, why?” 

“You’re being all...jumpy.” 

“And you’re being all injured. That tends to stress me out.” 

Peter rolls his eyes, fighting a grin, “You don’t have to sit with me all day.” 

“Your aunt can’t be here. I’d like to think I’m the next best thing.” 

The confession that he is nearly escapes. Peter keeps it to himself.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark, but I don’t think even May would hover this much.” 

Raising his eyebrows, Tony studies him above his glasses, “Are you accusing me of hovering, Mr. Parker?” 

“Maybe just a little.” 

“Kids these days.” 

Peter dozes. Tony frets. By noon, he still hasn’t surrendered his post. Peter wakes to Tony harassing the doctor. 

“But are you sure the painkillers will work for him?” 

“As I said, Mr. Stark, I can’t make any promises but—“ 

Without lifting his head from the pillow, Peter calls, “Tony.” 

He jumps, “Hey, Kid. Didn’t know you were awake.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

The doctor bows out of the room. 

Tony busies himself with getting Peter water; adjusting the recline on his bed; checking the monitors that he can barely read. Silently, Peter watches. There’s something in Tony’s eyes that didn’t used to be there. Something that he isn’t used to seeing in anyone other than May. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve it. Or what he can do to make sure it never goes away. 

When Tony’s finally stilled, and taken back up his silent vigil, Peter asks, “When are you going to stop worrying about me?” 

He doesn’t look up, “When you stop being so cute.” 

Despite the laughter on his lips, Peter feels tears gather behind his lashes. 

“Did I...say something wrong?” 

Unable to answer, he shakes his head. He closes his eyes. 

“Peter?” He stands, “Are you in pain? Baby?” 

“I’m okay, Mr. Stark.” 

Hands flapping uselessly around Peter’s head he says, “Okay, there’s no need to be a hero, Kid. Come on, tell me what’s wrong so I can help.” 

To calm him, Peter catches his hand, “Nothing’s wrong. Really. Just...thank you. For staying.” 

“Oh,” Tony sighs, deflating, “Yeah. Yeah, whatever. You know you don’t need to thank me.” 

He can’t help but smile, “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I threw that “Baby” in because it was my friend’s birthday and I was feeling soft. I promise that once I’m done being nice we’ll return to our regularly scheduled programming. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with comments and/or kudos.


End file.
